The present invention relates in general to farm implements and more particularly to cultivators wherein the depth and angle of cultivators such as weeding disks must be set to accomodate different types of soils and working conditions. Repeated adjustments of the depth and angle of the weeding disks is quite time consuming and it is desirable to reduce the time required to adjust the weeding disks to the desired position. Also, since the weeding disks associated with a cultivator generally are positioned to the same depth and angle, it is desirable to provide a means which permits simple duplication of the depth and angle of all the weeding disks associated with the cultivator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,705 by John A. Tebben discloses a device wherein a weeding disk assembly is rotatably attached to the end of a vertical shaft and the vertical shaft is held in place on a crossbar by means of upper and lower u-bolts which project through holes in a plate across the end of the supporting crossbar and which are held in tight engagement by nuts tightened onto the threaded ends of the u-bolts. An upper end of the vertical shaft has attached thereto an angular gauge plate with markings thereon which project circumferentially against an upwardly projecting angle iron which contains numbers so that up and down and rotary adjustments can be noted and repeated.
The Tebben device is not well suited for the present heavy equipment used in routine farming operations because the plate and u-bolts device does not sufficiently rigidfy the structure against distortions encountered in routine operations of the equipment. When using the Tebben device, the user must be relatively close to the angular gauge in order to determine the angle and depth of the disk. Also, when using the Tebben device, when the u-bolts are loosened to make an angle adjustment there is no means of independently maintaining the vertical position of the disk. Great care must be taken to hold the disk at constant depth while changing the angular setting. The weight of the disk tends to make the disk want to slide down and cause the adjustment to be difficult. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing a rapid double adjustable system for quickly and positively changing the depth of the disks and the angle of the cut and means to quickly ascertain the depth and angle of the weeding disk.